


What I Give You

by MermaidSmiled



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Open Relationships, Overstimulation, Seduction, Team gangbang, Toronto Marlies, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSmiled/pseuds/MermaidSmiled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d rather you fuck me.” He breathes, and the room is quiet enough that they all hear it.</p><p>No one has the power to refuse William when he gets like this. In the end, he always gets what he wants, and Freddy loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Give You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Shout out to Colby Keller for inspiring this filth.

Morning skate is a constant in Freddy’s life. No matter where he is or what team he’s playing with, no matter which drills they run or if they get bag skated after a bad game, it’s all the same. He settles into the routine of it, skating where he’s told, putting the puck where it’s supposed to go.

His eyes are drawn to William while he’s waiting for his turn, something else that’s familiar by now. William naturally draws the eye, his smile is bright enough to be seen across the ice. He’s standing with Smith and Kappy, and Freddy can already tell he’s getting flirty with them. William grins at them both and ducks his head, laughs loudly and brightly when Kappy makes a joke. 

Freddy smiles to himself, content to let William have his fun. 

Practice ends with coach’s whistle, and everyone troops back into the dressing room, shedding gloves and sticks along the way. The room is boisterous as usual, the boys chirping each other as easy as breathing. They’re all in high spirits, coming off two wins and looking at a three day break before they have to travel to St. John’s for their next game

Freddy pulls his helmet off and puts it on the shelf above his stall before he sits down and bends over to untie his skates. They all strip with the efficiency born of years of getting in and out of gear, and it’s not long before most of them are out of their pads completely. 

William’s stall is a few down from his, so he doesn’t hear what he says to Leipsic, but he does hear Leiper’s laugh, loud, and his reply.

“Damn, Willy, if you like me that much why don’t you just blow me and get it over with?”

Freddy looks up at that, skates abandoned in front of him where he’d pulled them off, to see William’s reaction.

William colours instantly, caught off-guard by it. He’s flirty with everyone and they all know it, but he’s been even moreso today, looking up at them all through his lashes between drills, everything he says accompanied by a smirk, pretty pink lips shining in the light. 

He doesn’t reply, looking down at his feet. He looks faintly embarrassed, like he wasn’t expecting someone to call him out on it. Freddy knows better, knows that even if William is embarrassed, there’s still that little spark building under his skin at the attention. Freddy knows he likes this. He might not have planned for it, but William is going to run with it. 

Leiper’s laughter tails off when William doesn’t reply or look back up at him. 

“Wait, you… really?” There’s still a tiny smile on his face, like he’s waiting for the punchline. It disappears while William runs his tongue over his lips before he bites the bottom one, still looking down. William knows how to use what he has to get what he wants, and Freddy marvels at it every time he sees him pull this trick on someone else. It’s a lot to process, being on the receiving end of it. He knows from experience.

By the time Leiper curses under his breath, the conversation in the room has died down completely. They’re all watching this exchange, no one willing to interrupt, all waiting to see what will happen.

William’s eyes track Leiper’s hands as they move to the waistband of his leggings, mouth falling open slightly. 

“Fuck, you weren’t kidding. You’d really blow me, in front of everyone?” His smirk is back, triumphant like he’s won something, or because he thinks he’s about to get off. Freddy knows that William is the one getting what he wants here. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Willy.”

William looks up at Leiper, face flushed and eyes bright, ready to move in for the kill. Freddy already knows how this is going to go, has heard William talk about exactly this scenario before. 

“I’d rather you fuck me.” He breathes, and the room is quiet enough that they all hear it.

No one has the power to refuse William when he gets like this. In the end, he always gets what he wants, and Freddy loves it.

Freddy ends up sat in his stall stripped down to basketball shorts and a thin t-shirt, with William naked in front of him on his hands and knees. He cradles William’s face in his hands - no matter how many times he does it, they always look startlingly big against the angles of William’s cheekbones. Freddy hears the rustle of clothes in front of them but takes a moment to lock eyes with William for a second, and sees no trepidation.

When Freddy looks up, Leipsic is behind them, already slowly working his hand up and down his cock. There’s a grin on his face, cocky as always, but he looks at William like he can’t quite believe this is going to happen. Freddy nods, and Leiper kneels down behind William, cock still in his hand. He goes to push a finger into William and grins around at the guys gathered around them.

“Shit, he’s already open, boys,” Leiper laughs, “guess he was just waiting for this to happen.” 

Freddy had fucked William that morning before practice, slick and messy, and William had told him all about his fantasy of being fucked by the team one after the other until he’s crying for it. Telling them that would ruin William’s carefully constructed ruse though, so he just watches as Leiper lines himself up and pushes in in one smooth movement.

William's head falls into Freddy’s lap, and he grips it with both hands, one cradling his skull and the other smoothing through his hair. He knows how much William loves the idea of this, being fucked for everyone else to see, knowing that they’re just waiting for their turn with him. He has a need to be the center of attention, and Freddy is more than happy to indulge him. It’s not news to him that he can’t refuse William anything.

When Leiper is about to come he pulls out, resulting in a petulant whimper from William at being empty. Freddy pushes a thumb into his mouth to give him something to suck on; he knows William likes to feel full. Leiper grunts when he comes, striping William’s ass white. He works himself through it, getting every drop he can onto William, marking him, and takes a second to breathe before he pulls himself up.

Brennan is there ready to take his place, and wastes no time getting his dick into William and fucking him steadily. William moans around Freddy’s thumb, his tongue swirling around it. His thrusts aren’t fast but have a surprising amount of power behind them, forcing William’s head into Freddy’s torso every time he pushes in, and William loves it. Freddy feels his spreading grin on his stomach even through his shirt.

William gets loud after Brownie fucks him, and has tears streaming down his face after Soupy. Freddy shoves down the waistband of his shorts so that it tucks up under his balls, and guides his cock into William’s mouth to keep him quiet. William’s lips, already pink from being bitten, look obscene stretched around the shaft of his cock.    
  
After another three guys have fucked him, Percy, Leivo, and Vali, William can barely keep Freddy’s dick in his mouth for more than a few seconds at a time, he’s moaning so much. Freddy nudges it into his mouth to comfort him, almost, and William can only suck at the head for a few seconds before his mouth is open again, panting or whining. That’s ok, Freddy thinks, this isn’t about him, he’s here for William. When William pulls off his cock he buries his face in Freddy’s side or his stomach, breath hot against Freddy’s warm skin.   
  
Freddy runs his hands along William’s back, his arms, his side, down to his ass to hold him open for whoever is currently fucking him. They glide through the sweat and come on his skin. He’s covered in it, but Freddy keeps petting him, occasionally allowing his hands to drift to William’s nipples or his cock. Every time he does it he feels William’s nails digging into his skin where he’s holding on for all he’s worth. He’s already come once, after Percy had fucked him, and he’s getting hard again. William still makes Freddy marvel sometimes. He’s amazing.   
  
Some of the guys, mostly the older guys on the team, don't fuck William. Freddy assumes it's something to do with having wives or girlfriends to go home to, but they do jerk off watching the younger guys fucking him. They move over to him when they're close, so they can add to the mess of come on William’s back which grows with every guy who fucks him. The more possessive side of Freddy quietly appreciates that none of them have come inside William, happy knowing that there is still a line between what they can to do William and what Freddy himself is allowed to do. He knows he’s William’s favourite, obvious in the fact that Freddy is the one he turns to, the one he comes home with, the one he asks to ruin him when he needs it. 

A fair few of those who have fucked William so far have swiped a hand through the come on his back to slick their cocks, making even more of a mess of William, who now has come dripping down his thighs. Neither of them thought to bring any lube, they didn't actually plan on making this happen so soon, but the improvised lube makes it even filthier, sweeter. 

The guys who don't fuck William head to the showers once they've gotten off, and those who did head there after they've had their turn so William’s audience starts to dwindle. He's riding high on taking so many of them, high enough that he doesn't seem bothered by the lack of attention now, as long as he has some part of Freddy in his mouth. His fingers, his cock, flesh between his teeth as he tries to muffle the loudest of his cries, or just for something else to hold on to. 

Kappy has been steadily jacking himself watching William, eyes flitting between his mouth stretched around Freddy’s cock and his ass and whoever was taking their turn with him. He’s been waiting patiently, looking like he didn’t know whether to fuck him or not, but after Sparkles is done with William he steps up. He takes a second to take the view of William spread out in front of him in, an image he’ll probably revisit a fair few times in the future, Freddy thinks. He knows that Kappy looks at William a lot like he’s just waiting for a chance to kiss him, but doesn’t seem to be able to actually do anything about it. He’s under William’s spell just as much as the other guys are, and it’s almost sweet how nervous he sometimes gets around William if he’s being particularly charming. 

This is his chance to take what he wants without having to make the first move and ask for something, and Kappy takes everything he can from it. His hands wander across William’s back and his stomach, fingers tugging at his nipples or stroking his cock. He makes a lot of appreciative noises, grunting when he buries himself in William. When he’s had enough of letting his hands roam across William, he wraps his arms around his hips and bends over, fucking in harder than before. It’s enough to makes William gasp and writhe a little, and Freddy sees a small triumphant smile cross Kappy’s face.

Freddy thinks that he means to draw it out longer, but he’s so keyed up from watching William being fucked by the other guys and then actually getting to do it himself that it doesn’t take long for him to lose his rhythm and pull out to come over William’s back like everyone else. He practically doubles over when he comes, like it was punched out of him, and he has to take a few seconds to breathe before he can step away for the next guy to take his turn.

Loov is the last to take his turn, and he draws it out enough to make William sob into Freddy’s stomach, his chest heaving where it’s pressed against Freddy’s thigh. Viktor holds William’s hips steady, pulling out and pushing back in in one smooth stroke, agonisingly slow. Freddy aches himself at the glacial pace. He pulls William’s head up with the hand that’s cradling his jaw so that he can see his face. 

He’s a mess, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, lips shiny and red. His eyes are glassy and his face is scrunched up in pleasure or frustration or both. Freddy pulls him up further so he can kiss him, swallows William’s gasp as it changes the angle of Viktor’s cock. He lets William pant into his mouth when he can’t kiss back anymore. 

William is getting what he wanted, and he’s loving every second of it. Freddy marvels again at how he is still winning, still has the edge over everyone else, even when he’s falling apart and covered in the come of an entire hockey team.

William comes again when Viktor speeds up his thrusts, getting close himself. He starts pulling William back to meet him with the grip he has on his hips, so Freddy lets William drop back down and bury his face back into Freddy’s stomach to ride out the last few strokes before Viktor pulls out and comes across his back. Freddy doesn’t stop running his hand over William’s shoulders and his waist.

There isn’t anyone else waiting for their turn, so Freddy finally looks around the room properly since this all started. Most of the guys have already left, but he locks eyes with Dicky. Dicky is slouched in his stall, leaning back against the wall, with one hand leisurely running over his dick through his shorts. He smirks at Freddy, holding his eyes until he stands up and starts to get dressed. 

Freddy is snapped out of watching Dicky dress by William groaning into Freddy’s thigh. He moves his hands under William's arms to pull him up so he can get him into the showers and cleaned up enough to get him home. 

Dicky smirks at them again as they pass him. He was the only one not to either fuck William or jerk off on him, and Freddy doesn’t know what that means, but he knows that Dicky is also the only one on the team that William doesn’t have wrapped around his little finger. William loves a challenge, and he won’t be happy that he didn’t win.

Freddy gets William washed off and home with a minimum of fuss. When they get back to Freddy’s he dumps William on the couch, grabs a couple of gatorades and some oranges from the fruit bowl on the counter, and takes them back to the lounge. 

It’s not long after Freddy has fed the last segment of orange to William, who has his head in Freddy’s lap, that there’s a knock at the door. 

He has to tuck a cushion under William’s head when he gets up to answer the door, so whoever it is knocks again before he gets there.

Freddy opens the door, and is genuinely surprised to see Dicky standing there with his hands shoved into his pockets, casual as anything.

“Hey man, you gonna invite me in or what?” Dicky flashes his too-white smile and saunters in when Freddy moves aside for him, already heading through the house to the lounge.

When Freddy turns around William has pushed himself upright on the couch, supported by the back cushions. Freddy smiles a little, knowing that were it anyone else William wouldn’t have even bothered sitting up, but Dicky is different. Dicky drops into the spot on the opposite side of William to the one Freddy had been in before he got up, so they end up bracketing him, pressed together from shoulder to knee to fit properly.

“Just came to see how our little sniper is after his big afternoon,” Dicky smirks. He slaps his big hand on William’s thigh above his knee as he says it, and William’s eyes flutter shut when he squeezes once. 

“I know Freddy here looks after you real good, but it can’t hurt to check in every once in awhile, right?” Dicky’s hand is slowly travelling up William’s thigh, fingertips slipping under the hem of his shorts that have ridden up, probably from when he sat up. William’s eyes are wide, flicking down to Dicky’s lips. Dicky leans in slowly and Freddy holds his breath.

After Dicky hadn’t done anything in the dressing room earlier, Freddy had assumed he just wasn’t interested in fucking William. He was disappointed: he wanted Dicky to give in to William’s flirting and charming almost as much as William himself did. But now, it’s obvious that Dicky is here for one reason, and it makes Freddy’s blood hum in his veins.

“Couldn’t believe you had the balls to let the team fuck you, Willy.” Dicky’s eyes sparkle with amusement, and William doesn’t break his gaze. “Gotta say, it was impressive.”

Dicky’s other hand grips William’s jaw to hold him still before Dicky finally kisses him. William moans, trying to push against Dicky’s hand to get more but he doesn’t get far before he just has to sit and accept what Dicky gives him. They look good together, Freddy thinks as his legs fall open a little, ready to watch them together. Dicky’s hands are so big on William’s face, so strong. They’re about the same height, but Dicky is so much bigger, and has a natural authority to him, very different from William’s easy charm that gets people to do what he wants. 

William protests when Dicky breaks the kiss, but is placated by Dicky suggesting they move upstairs, less of a question and more a directive. Freddy trails them up the stairs, half because he doesn’t want to interrupt them, and half so that he can keep a hand on William’s back as they go up.

Dicky gets to the bedroom first, and moves to sit down on the side of the bed. William drifts over to him while Freddy shuts the door, so he only hears Dicky telling William to get on his knees in front of him.

“You’re gonna fuck him real good, right Freddy?” Freddy turns at that, takes in William on his hands and knees, a mirror of earlier, but now it’s Dicky’s thigh his face is presed into, Dicky’s hand in his hair. Freddy takes a second to be surprised that he’s being included - he’d assumed he was just here to watch, and he was more than happy with that. He nods and moves to join them next to the bed, opening the bedside drawer to pull out the bottle of lube stashed there.

Dicky laughs. “Doubt you’ll need much of that, I bet you could slide right in and he’d barely feel it. Bet he’s still so open after being fucked that many times.” William’s breath stutters, louder against the skin of Dicky’s thigh.

Freddy tucks his fingers into William’s shorts to pull them over his ass and down his thighs, tapping each leg in turn to get him to lift them up so he can pull them off properly. He pushes his shirt up his torso next, pulling William up with a hand underneath him, on his chest, so he can pull it over his head. It leaves William totally naked, while Dicky and Freddy are still dressed, just like in the dressing room. 

Freddy pours the lube onto William’s crack and watches it run down before he pushes it into his hole, still open, just like Dicky said. Even just two fingers inside him makes a noise that makes Freddy flush with anticipation.

“Come on Freddy, give him what he wants, eh?” Freddy lines himself up and locks eyes with Dicky as he pushes in, hardly any effort required. “Yeah, that’s it,” Dicky grins, and pulls William’s head off his thigh with a hand tight in his hair, “you like that?”

William nods jerkily, as much as he can against Dicky’s grip. He’s panting already. Freddy sets up a decent rhythm, fucking in steadily to start with, grinding in further on every other stroke. Dicky keeps hold of William’s hair and reaches into his pants to pull out his dick, leaking from the tip already.

It’s really something to watch them like this, Freddy thinks. It looks exactly the same setup they had in the dressing room, but everything is reversed. William isn’t in control here, he’s at Dicky’s mercy. William always gets what he wants, and yet he can’t get Dicky’s cock into his mouth like he wants to, because Dicky is holding him back and running his dick over William’s lips but never pushing in. 

He doesn’t know how Dicky doesn’t buy into William’s charm, his innocent act, like everyone else. Hell, Freddy knows William’s game intimately, has seen it in action just as many times as he’d been on the receiving end of it and yet he still falls for it every time. He loves this, though, seeing William one step behind Dicky at every turn, being teased and having to work for what he wants.

Freddy speeds up when Dicky finally allows William to lap at the head of his dick. William mewls at it, and Freddy knows he must ache from being fucked by so many different guys only a few hours ago. He doesn’t try to be gentle though, because he also knows that William loves that edge of pain, knows it makes it even better for him, so much more sensation.

Dicky pulls William’s head back completely and tells Freddy to stop, to get up on the bed beside him. When Freddy pulls out and sits on the bed, Dicky pushes them both back so that they’re lying side by side, feet still on the floor.

Freddy closes his eyes when Dicky’s hand moves his head to face him, groaning when Dicky starts to kiss him. Freddy kisses back, not trying to push against the hand under his jaw holding him steady. He feels the bed dip next to him and then Dicky smirks against his lips.

“He’s such a little slut, isn’t he? Can't face being ignored for two minutes.” Freddy opens his eyes and sees William sinking down onto Dicky’s cock, head thrown back and holding himself up with hands on Dicky’s chest. He closes his eyes again and goes back into kissing Dicky.

It doesn’t take long before there’s a frustrated huff and the bed dips again, either side of Freddy’s thighs. William holds his cock steady when he sinks down onto him. Dicky obviously wasn’t giving him enough. Freddy shifts his hips up a little when William settles into his lap, unable to refuse him. 

He doesn’t stop kissing Dicky though, and William whines at the injustice of being ignored by Freddy. Dicky breaks off to shoot him a smug look.

“God, he’s so fuckin’ needy,” he says against Freddy’s lips, before he turns to William, “I bet you’d take both of us at the same time, you’re that desperate for attention.”

William sobs at that, and drops his arms so that he can bury his face in Freddy’s chest. Dicky’s grin turns feral, dangerous.

“Is that what you want, baby?” Freddy feels William nod against his chest.

Dicky smirks, and it’s sharp as a knife. “I can’t hear you, William.”

William sobs a little more, but raises his head, eyes lowered and cheeks burning red.

“Yes, please.” William’s voice is tiny, almost hurt that Dicky won’t just give him this.

“Eh I dunno, I mean I’m pretty tired from practice still,” Dicky makes a show of yawning into the back of his hand before he turns to Freddy, “what about you, Freddy, you up for it?”

Freddy feels himself make a face like he needs to think about it seriously, and fresh tears glisten in William's eyes at being taunted. He breaks.

“P-please, fuck I need it so much, I need you both, please Dicky pl-” Dicky cuts him off.

“What, exactly, do you need, babe?” 

“I want you both to fuck me, at the same time, fuck _please.”_ William's face crumples and the tears in his eyes finally spill over.

His sobs turn from desperation to relief when Dicky reaches for the lube and pushes himself off the bed. When Dicky pushes two fingers in beside Freddy’s cock William keens, face screwed up in pleasure and against the burn of being stretched. 

Dicky takes it slow, fucking his two fingers in and out for a while before he adds a third, and waits even longer before he adds the fourth, holding them together to stretch William even more. Freddy kisses William, wanting to taste all of the noises he doesn’t have the energy to suppress.

Freddy knows Dicky has replaced his fingers with his cock when William makes a strangled yell and pulls against the arm Freddy has around his shoulders to keep him still, either trying to get away from Dicky or push back into him, or maybe both. He can feel William’s dick leaking where it’s pressed between them, insatiable. 

He catches William’s mouth again and William is making too much noise to really kiss back, so they end up breathing into each other’s mouths. Freddy occasionally bites at his lips between peppering kisses all over William’s face. 

Dicky gets all the way in and doesn’t give William any time to adjust before he starts fucking him, dragging a constant stream of noise from William that Freddy loves. He’s so overwhelmed, clearly can’t even think past how full he is. Freddy thinks he looks most beautiful like this, his hair wild and eyes glassy, a sheen of sweat over his skin. 

Freddy stays still for a while, letting Dicky do all of the work. Dicky reaches down and wraps a hand around William’s throat to pull him up, which changes the angle of them inside him and he yells at the feeling. 

“Fuck Freddy, he’s so noisy. How do you even put up with this? You’re a more patient man than I am.” Dicky flashes a sharp grin at him as he uses his other hand to cover William’s mouth, and he pulls him back further, forcing William to arch his back or risk choking himself. 

Dicky can’t fuck in quite as hard without his arms on the bed for leverage, so Freddy takes up the slack and thrusts in when Dicky pulls out. William is a mess, fingers scrabbling at Dicky’s arms for something to hold onto, tears streaming from his eyes and his cries muffled by Dicky’s big hand. 

Freddy reaches down to hold William open for the both of them now that his hands are free, and it gets an appreciative grunt from Dicky.

“Such a little slut,” Dicky murmurs into William’s ear, just loud enough to be heard over the slapping of skin and William’s crying. He sounds amused, like he always does.

“So desperate for us that you’d take us both at once, huh? See what we do for you?” His mouth is pressed right to William’s ear.

Dicky pulls his hand away from his mouth and uses it to start jerking William’s cock in time with their thrusts.

“Say thank you, William.” 

William’s face scrunches up at the extra sensation on his dick, so close to the edge, but says nothing. The hand on his cock squeezes around the base so that he can’t come yet. Dicky uses the hand on his throat to shake William’s head and then pulls him back, pressing them even closer together.

“I said,” he says, tone harder and with no room for argument, “say thank you.” 

It takes a few attempts but eventually William breathes out a ‘thank you’. It sounds more like he’d just moved his mouth around the breaths punched out of him but Freddy supposes it’s close enough. Dicky seems to agree, and grinds into William at the same time as he speeds up his hand over William’s cock.

William clenches around them, working closer and closer to coming, and that’s enough to send Freddy over, hips jerking hard into him as he comes inside William. Dicky and William aren’t far behind, Dicky seeming to hold out until William spills over his fist and onto Freddy’s chest. 

When Dicky lets go of William's neck he flops, boneless, onto Freddy’s chest and stays there, too weak to move. His thighs are trembling and Freddy runs his hands over them, sweeping up over his shoulders and back down again, soothing him. 

Dicky is kind enough to pull out slowly, but William still jerks at the sensation. He must be so overstimulated. Freddy clamps an arm over William’s shoulders and one around his waist to hold him down, and keeps them there just as tight after Dicky has pulled out completely. 

Freddy uses the grip on his torso to pull him up enough that he can pull out too by tilting his hips. He’s too busy pressing kisses into William’s hair and what he can reach of his face to pay attention to what Dicky is doing, so he’s surprised when William jerks violently with his entire body. The only thing stopping him from falling off Freddy are his arms which keep him pressed hard against Freddy’s body.

It’s only the noises that come from behind William that tell Freddy what’s happening. It sounds filthy, loud wet sounds that fill the room and make Freddy’s cheeks burn. He doesn’t know why, of everything they’ve done today, this is what makes him blush. Dicky really goes for it, and it sounds like he’s fully fucking William with his tongue. 

William, after the initial jerk, is utterly boneless on top of him, just moaning pitifully where his face is pressed into Freddy’s neck. His hips twitch occasionally, so Freddy clamps one hand firm on the back of William’s neck and he stops.

The only movement from him after that is his arms, weakly bunching in the sheets either side of Freddy’s head. He tries to push himself up once but he’s exhausted. His arms are too weak, and they slide uselessly up the bed and stay there. Freddy squeezes William’s neck once to stop him from moving again.

Dicky pulls his face away from William’s ass and wipes the spit and come off his chin, grinning through it. He replaces his tongue with three fingers, which leaves his mouth free to start talking again.

“Look at you,” he breathes, “so open, taking this like a champ. All fucked out and you still want more.”

He moves head back down, adding his tongue to the fingers still inside William, whose moans and whines have blurred into a constant stream of desperate noises. Freddy doesn’t even know if William is hard again between them, so he doesn’t think he'll come at all. He figures that Dicky will just stop when he has enough of torturing William with overstimulation. 

Freddy was wrong apparently, and William jerks weakly as he comes, totally dry. Dicky pulls away at that and plucks a tissue out of the box on the bedside table to wipe off his mouth again. 

William stills eventually, and Freddy thinks he might actually have passed out or fallen asleep.

Dicky shoots him an amused glance over Willam as he starts picking up clothing and holding it up to see whether it's his or not before he puts them on. 

“You can sleep here if you want?” Freddy offers, and his voice sounds even rougher than it usually does. 

“Nah,” he shrugs, “Dicky just needed to blow off some steam.”

He pulls his shirt on before he continues, “besides, I'm sure you’re more than capable of handling pretty boy here now that I've worn him out for you.” 

Dicky lands a loud smack on William’s ass, which gets no reaction at all from him. Definitely passed out. 

“I'll see myself out, bud,” he throws over his shoulder as he's walking through the bedroom door. 

Freddy has his eyes closed before he hears Dicky shutting the front door behind him.


End file.
